


A Blessing or a Curse

by _Angel_ (Meganekko_Misery)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Crying, Desperation, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Omutsu, Wetting, kinkshaming, piss with feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meganekko_Misery/pseuds/_Angel_
Summary: Otabek knew that everyone had a skeleton or two in their closet, but really? A piss kink? That was just unseemly. Unacceptable. Totally out of line with the image of the strong, dignified, Hero of Kazakhstan. But it wasn't going anywhere, and neither was Yuri Plisetsky.





	1. Chapter 1

“Bek-AH! You have to hurry!” Yuri shrieked, wriggling his hips and making it damn near impossible for Otabek to do as he was told.  
  
“And you have to hold still!” He hissed, feeling a blush creeping up to his ears. _Focus. Focus._ Otabek told himself, hands shaking as he tried to get a grip on Yuri’s zipper, and his racing thoughts. He could see where the fabric was caught in the teeth, and if he could just-

  
“I can’t- goddamn it!” Yuri’s slender hand darted to the front of his jeans, forcing Otabek’s fingers away. “Some just-“ his eyes widened and his voice turned to a whine.  
  
“Beka...I can’t wait…!”  
  
“Almost got it.”

“No, I’m seriously gonna-”

“Okay, _got it._ ”

A muffled whimper escaped Yuri’s throat and he slammed his knees together, losing his balance and falling back against the the towel rack, which crumpled and landed next to him on the floor.

“Yura-?!”

“ _Nghn!_ ”

Otabek could see Yuri clutching himself as he lay on the ground, brow furrowed in pain, but he was on his feet in a second, fist still glued between his thighs.  
  
“Ah! It’s unstuck! Thank _fuck_.”

Otabek turned on his heel as Yuri scrambled for the toilet, squeezing his eyes shut and covering his ears. He inhaled deeply, hearing nothing but the pounding of his heart, and seeing nothing but red behind his eyelids.

By the time Otabek registered that the toilet had flushed, he lets his arms drop back at his sides. He was still a little shaky, but he took a few steadying breaths and slowly turned around to inspect his face in the mirror. A little sweaty, but not too bad. Nothing Yuri would take note of anyways.  
  
Over the sound of running water, Otabek was suddenly aware of another noise- the impatient rapping on the bathroom door.  
  
“ _What_ are you doing in there?! Why is the door locked? Why are you _together_?”

It was Lilia.

Otabek, who had only just recovered from the zipper ordeal, felt his heart rate spike as he realized just how incriminating this looked. Yuri had been in such a rush for the toilet when they’d got home from the airport they hadn’t even had a chance to greet her, so she probably thought they’d been in a hurry to...

“Sorry, sorry!” Otabek yelled, frantically fumbling with the lock as Yuri rolled his eyes and dried his dripping hands.

“One second,” Yuri called as Otabek unlatched the door.  
  
“Explain yourselves.”  
  
Otabek cast his gaze downward, though that probably just made him look guiltier. He heard Yuri huff and forced himself to look up, seeing Lilia standing with her arms crossed, staring daggers.  
  
“I was...helping him. His clothes were stuck.”  
  
When Lilia’s suspicion didn’t fade, Yuri took a few steps forward and nodded.  
  
“He _was_ helping me. My zipper got stuck and I was about to pi- um, wet myself, but Otabek got it undone in time.”

Lilia’s sharp eyes scanned the bathroom, lingering on the upturned towel rack. Finally deciding their story was believable, she took a step back.

“I see. That was kind of you, Otabek.”

He let out a sigh of relief.

_But,_ if I find out you are engaging in any sort of... _shenanigans_ in my house, I will not be pleased. Now Yuri, pick up that rack. And meet me in the dining room, so I can go over your training schedule.” 

They nodded, and began scooping up the towels.

After Lilia let them go, Yuri and Otabek retreated to Yuri’s bedroom, which was just as Otabek remembered it from last time. There was a shelf containing Yuri’s skates, ballet shoes, and athletic paraphernalia. Posters of large felines stared at Otabek from every wall. A small hoard of clutter had been shoved under the bed, probably in a hasty attempt to “clean up” before Otabek’s arrival. Yuri’s ragdoll, Potya, sat on the tiger print comforter and blinked at Otabek with friendly eyes.

“You remember him, right Potya? Yuri cooed, stroking his furry chin. “You remember Otabek?” Yuri moved over on the bed so Otabek could sit next to him and stroke Potya’s fur.

“You're definitely a cat person, right Beka?” Yuri grinned, watching him scratch between Potya’s ears.

“You could certainly say that.”

“Could? What does that mean?”

“I like lots of animals.”

Yuri’s eyes narrowed.

“Especially cats.” Otabek added quickly.

Yuri’s face relaxed once more, and he went over to a set of drawers, returning with a cat brush in his hand.

"Want to brush him?” Yuri asked. “I know you liked doing it last time…”

Otabek smiled and took the brush, his faint grin growing wider as Potya’s purrs increased in speed and decibel. The rhythmic strokes and soothing noise cleared Otabek’s head, and after a few minutes, he’d almost forgotten about the zipper incident.

_Almost._

Otabek gave a slight jolt as the image of Yuri’s clenched fingers and tensed thighs suddenly assaulted his mind’s eye. How he’d whined and hopped from one foot to the other, shoes still on from when he’d stumbled through the doorway and bolted to the toilet…

Otabek gripped the brush a little tighter, taking a deep breath and willing his thoughts not to wander. _Not here, not right now_ ... _not when Yuri is staring right at you….!_

“Ack!” Otabek’s hand recoiled and he dropped the brush. Potya leaped out of his lap a second later, landing on the floor with a _thump._

_"Puma Tiger Scorpion!"_   Yuri scolded, leaping up from the bed. He turned to Otabek, grabbing his wrist and inspecting his bleeding finger. “I’m sorry Beka, did he scratch you? You must have accidentally pulled at a mat- he’s had them all over his fur lately, they’re a pain in the ass to get out.” Yuri shook his head, pulling Otabek up and guiding him down the hall, where they passed Lilia.

“He needs a bandaid.” Yuri explained, before Lilia could question why they were shuffling off to the bathroom together, for the second time that evening. Otabek held up scratched hand as proof, and made sure to leave the door open when Yuri rummaged through the medicine cabinet for bandaids and antibac.

Otabek was about to protest when Yuri started unwrapping a bandage, but he held his tongue and outstretched his arm instead. Yuri crouched down to where Otabek was seated on the edge of the bathtub and squirted ointment onto his cut, covering it with the bandaid and giving Otabek’s finger a squeeze to secure it. Otabek kept his eyes on Yuri’s pale, slim, fingers the entire time, only jerking them away when Yuri stood up and asked if he wanted to play video games before dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added the "Piss with feelings" tag because this chapter is more of the latter lol

Later that night, Otabek lay on the inflatable mattress, unable to sleep. The house seemed silent- probably because he always had a fan on at home. He’d visited Yuri before of course, and stayed in this very room, but the realization that this was going to be his home for the months leading up to the winter olympics was just starting to hit him. As much as he’d like to say that leaving Almaty for Saint Petersburg was a difficult decision, it really hadn’t been. Otabek was used to traveling, and after all, who could object to training alongside the gold medalist responsible for breaking Viktor Nikiforov’s record?

But it was more than just Yuri's phenomenal success at the Grand Prix Final that had Otabek eager to train by his side. In Barcelona, through a combination of careful planning and dumb luck, Otabek had managed to 'kidnap' Yuri and hold him hostage in Park Guell. There, he'd finally (after much prior agonizing and rehearsal) confessed his admiration and asked to be friends. Yuri had responded by turning his head to gaze out at the city, letting the december breeze pass through his golden hair. After a moment of contemplation (forever frozen in Otabek's mind) Yuri answered in the affirmative, and they shook on it.

Otabek had found out from Viktor (when Yuri was out of earshot) that he was apparently Yuri's _first friend ever._ Though that might have been a slight exaggeration, It didn't seem entirely improbable. Yuri had been silent and removed from the rest of the students at Yakov's training camp, and he hadn't noticed Otabek at all, despite how much time he'd spent staring in awe from across the room. Otabek never saw Yuri tag anyone but him (and occasionally Mila) on instagram, and he'd never heard him mention 'hanging out' with...anyone. Except him.

Otabek knew of loneliness, that was for sure. He distinctly remembered those long empty nights when he’d lay awake in an unfamiliar house, thousands of miles away from home. He’d remembered the snickers and stares at his less than perfect english and far from stellar spins, and that one kid who felt the need to comment, during their lunch break, that he always looked constipated. But he’d made acquaintances, proved he could be cordial, and somehow managed to improve his skating. Now, back in Almaty, Otabek had a group of friends he kept in touch with despite his frequent travels: Sergei, Dimash, and Aldiyar. They didn’t skate, and due to his training schedule he couldn't see them nearly has much as he’d like but still, Otabek couldn’t imagine having no friends _ever._ Did Yuri really have none at all before him? No one except his snarky redheaded rinkmate?

Otabek thoughts were interrupted by Yuri opening the door and padding over to his bed.  The mattress creaked as he climbed in and made himself comfortable, rustling the sheets as he wrapped them around his frame.

"Goodnight, Yura." Otabek murmured, receiving a muffled "'Night" in response. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but there were too many thoughts swirling in his mind. Every so often the bedsprings would creak as Yuri adjusted his position, restless as always, and Otabek would be torn back from the brink of slumber and forced to divert his attention towards him again.

Seeing Yuri writhing around in bed made the day’s previous events come flooding back into Otabek’s mind, pushing him further away from the sleep he most definitely needed for tomorrow.

_Don't think of about it, don't think about...Come on, you can't...not right now, not when he's right next to you!_

Otabek tried chiding himself into clearing his head, but it was fruitless, all he could see behind his closed lids were Yuri's trembling legs, the desperation in his beryl green eyes. And now, at night, there was nothing to distract Otabek from this image, nothing to prevent the heat in his cheeks from spreading further...

Otabek clenched his fists around the hem of his blanket, grateful for the darkness. When he heard Yuri shift, his stomach turned, and panic shot up his throat. What if he _knew?_ What if he sensed it? What if Yuri rolled over and sat up and bed and scolded Otabek for thinking such things? When Yuri was right next to him and trying to sleep no less! Otabek knew this was illogical, yet he still felt his heart thumping against his ribs, his breathing too loud and erratic for the silent room.

Otabek was only able to calm down and convince himself to sleep when he heard it starting up- Yuri's thunderous snoring. How his lithe body managed to produce such a noise remained a mystery, but it always reminded Otabek of the purring of a large cat. Otabek didn't find it unsettling however- he greatly preferred it to the quiet stillness of Yuri’s bedroom.

_Tomorrow_ . He promised himself. _In the shower._ There he could indulge in every lust filled thought of Yuri that was driving him mad, without feeling _too_ guilty. With that final though he was content to shut his eyes, and join Yuri in slumber.

_Beka! Bek-AH! Yuri called, voice shrill and panicky._

_"Is he pissing himself again?" Otabek thought stupidly, spinning around to find out where the voice was coming from. Only when Yuri had cried out once more did Otabek realize that something was seriously wrong._

_"Yura? Yura?!" He called, frantically trying to find his friend. Was he lost? Hurt?_

_"Bek-AH!"_

_"I'll be right there!"_

_As soon as the words had left his lips, Otabek realized he couldn't move. He legs were stuck. Only now did he realize he was in a swamp, in a forest, with vines and vegetation spread thickly around him. Still no Yuri in sight._

_"Yura!" Otabek called again, struggling to lift his foot out of the muck. It wouldn't budge. Neither of them would. Suddenly Otabek realized that his arms wouldn't work either, and his breathing was strained._

_"Yura!" He called again, knowing now that_ he _was the one in need of rescuing. Some hero._

_His lungs strained to take in air, and his body toiled with the Herculean effort of trying to free itself. He was sinking. He was dying. He was..._

Awake.

Panting.

Blinking as sunlight streamed in through the windows.

He'd half fallen off of the air mattress, and one of his legs was practically immobile- Otabek tried moving it, wriggling his toes to get the blood flowing again, and was immediately hit with hundreds of tiny needles, all the way up to his thigh. Otabek let out a grunt, resigning to lay there until the discomfort passed.

What the hell was that, and where _was_ Yuri anyways? His bed was empty, with a fallen pillow beside it.

A wave of relief washed over him when the door opened, and in strode Yuri, dripping with water and wearing nothing but a towel.

"I'm done in the bathroom, Beka- want to take a shower?" When Otabek didn’t respond, Yuri cocked his head and asked "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah. Otabek mumbled. My leg's still asleep though."

"Ah, that sucks. But you'd better get ready for practice soon- Yakov will kill us if we aren't at the rink by seven."

Otabek grunted in response, finally lifting his leg off of Yuri's carpet and standing up.

_A shower. That's right._ That's what he'd been looking forward to...

 


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as they’d stepped outside, Yuri announced that he was racing Otabek to the rink. He took off without waiting for a reply and Otabek followed suit, nose stinging as he filled his lungs with crisp, february air. They sprinted down the sidewalk, dodging dog walkers and piles of snow, until they reached the rink entrance. Yuri whooped triumphantly as he sprung up the steps and flung open the doors, Otabek trailing behind.

“You need to step up your game, Beka,” Yuri called over his shoulder, panting as he stepped inside. “Yakov won’t cut you any slack, you know.”

What Yuri didn’t know was that Otabek was hanging back deliberately, watching from behind as his long legs carried him down the street. Even through a loose hoodie and semi-fitted sweatpants, Otabek could see his shoulders rolling, limbs moving like those of a cheetah. Sunlight streamed through his hair, which had grown a couple inches and clearly needed a trim.

_Or maybe not_ , Otabek thought from the locker room bench, watching as Yuri scooped up the shimmering strands, fastening them with an elastic.

They greeted Yakov before starting on their stretches. He gave Otabek a gruff handshake and a brief talk about what to expect, but this was hardly Otabek’s first time training away from home, and he assured Yakov he’d have no trouble adjusting. He joined Yuri who was stretching against the wall, one leg held high above his head. Otabek didn’t fail to note the somber look on Yuri’s face as he worked through his splits, wondering if maybe his growth spurt was finally closing in on him. Yuri had mentioned once or twice that his doctor said he would grow another four to six inches before he’d reached his full height, and it had been with dread, not excitement or pride, that he’d shared this news with Otabek over Skype.

Once on the ice however, Yuri’s motions were as fluid and exquisite as they’d always been, though of course every few minutes Yakov would holler, or call Yuri to the side of the rink and point out some imperceptible flaw. Yakov didn’t spare Otabek either, but he’d known full well what was in store for him when he’d arrived, so he was hardly surprised when Yakov commented that he moved too stiffly and needed to improve his spins. Otabek knew he’d never skated the same way that Yuri did- Hard work had given him precision, but he still lacked Yuri’s raw talent and grace. _Perhaps by training together,_ Otabek thought, we’ll absorb some of each other’s strengths.

It was a logical notion, but it served the dual purpose of justifying Otabek’s lingering gaze, and excusing the stolen glances that knocked him off his feet. By the time he’d conceded that there was a problem, Yuri’s sublime form had stripped him of his power to fix it. No amount of reprimanding nor bruises would deter him, and Otabek remained transfixed by the Russian Fairy, along with the rest of the world.

“Do you start out every season like this?” Yuri asked on their fourth day of training together, in the midst of a sit-up.

“Like what?”

“A newborn puppy on the ice for the first time.”

Otabek swallowed, focusing his eyes on the texture of the ceiling.

“The ice in Russia is different.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, but I’ll adjust.”

“Ok, good. Because I want to kick your ass fair and square!”

And he did adjust. Through a combination of sheer willpower and Yakov’s admonishments, he managed to stay focused on his skating… 97% of the time. The other 3% he chalked up to being human… with a mythical being for a rinkmate.

But Yuri was human too (at least partially), and Otabek was reminded of this in the most inconvenient way possible. During his second week, a nearby pipe burst, or cracked or something, which meant they had to go through the day without anything that requiring running water. Even the toilets. _Especially the toilets._

Yuri sighed heavily, turning to Otabek while they took a water break.

“You know what sucks?”

Otabek turned to face Yuri, raising an eyebrow in silent question.

“Skating on a full bladder.”

Drinking another gulp of water so he wouldn’t have to respond, Otabek averted his gaze.

“Hey, do you think it’s possible for a human bladder to explode?

“Um, no. I don’t think that happens,” Otabek replied. Actually, he knew for a fact that it didn’t, unless there was a foreign object blocking the flow of urine. It was a pretty common question from omorashi newbies and concerned outsiders, and one that Otabek had seen answered many times.

“Ok but like - what if you fell during a jump - and somehow your blade went into your bladder?”

“That would probably affect your presentation score.”

Yuri snorted, and water shot out of his mouth and nose, spraying the front of Otabek’s shirt.

“Hey you two! Get back on the ice, break time is over!” Yakov shouted, interrupting his conversation with the plumber to yell over his shoulder.

The plumber stayed at the rink for a while, exiting the main room and reentering every so often. At one point he took out his cellphone and had an inaudible conversation over on the bleachers.

Yuri skated over. “Is he… calling for backup? Do plumbers have to do that?”

“Hm. Maybe,” Otabek shrugged.

“Hey, Beka, do you think Yakov will let us out early if we say we really have to piss? I mean if the toilets aren’t open soon, the rink isn’t technically functioning is it? There has to be a law that says you need toilets, right?”

Otabek froze, hoping he didn’t look as awkward as he felt. This was the kind of situation he liked to read in incognito mode whilst relaxing in the the privacy of his own room, not experience in real life, in the presence of several witnesses.

“I’m sure they’ll be fixed soon.”

“Yeah I guess… but I’m not risking any jumps.”

With that, Yuri skated away, beginning his step sequence at the opposite end of the rink. Otabek expelled a shaky breath, running his hand through his hair and wondering what he’d done to deserve this.

When Yuri skated over again, two hours later, his stomach sank, and it had nothing to do with the large quantity of liquid accumulating below it.

“Bekaah,” Yuri tugged on the back of Otabek’s shirt. “Did the plumber say anything?”

“I don’t know, I’ve been on the ice the whole time.”

Yuri huffed, and kicked the ice in front of him, leaving a large dent. “I have to pee,” he muttered, “so I don’t want to drink anything, but my mouth is super dry.”

“Maybe just… take it easy for a bit? You don’t want to get dehydrated or you might get dizzy.”

“I know that, it’s just… Yakov should let us go home if we can’t practice properly!”

Otabek glanced at the clock. “There’s an hour and a half left. Will you be alright?”

“Yeah. It’s just annoying. How are your spins going?”

They showed each other what they’d been practicing, and despite what Yuri said earlier, he insisted on showing Otabek a jump.

“You’re sure you want to do a jump?”

“Yeah, yeah. One jump. Just let me get a sip of water, I’ll be ok.”

Otabek swore he saw Yuri pressing his thighs together as he dug his nearly empty water bottle out of his bag, but he shook the thought out of his head and made a mental note to focus on Yuri’s abilities, not what may or may not be going on with his bladder.

“Watch me, okay?”

“Of course.” Like he had to ask.

Yuri glided down the ice and prepared for the jump; a triple flip. He executed the take off and rotations cleanly, but as his foot touched the ground, he tripped (probably on the ice he’d dented five minutes ago) and landed squarely on his nose. He let out a cry of distress and Otabek was at his side a second later, helping Yuri sit up. He noted the blood running over his lips and chin, dotting the ice below.

“Yura? Are you ok?”

“Yeah...”

“Do you want me to help you up?” he asked, taking hold of Yuri’s shoulder.

“Mnmph! Wait!” His voice was panicked, and it was only then that Otabek noticed where Yuri had shoved his hands.

“Okay.”

“I just need to catch my breath, one minute.” Yuri inhaled deeply and glanced down at his lap, seeming to debate whether or not he could move his hands. “Okay, um…” He finally bit the bullet, prying his hands from his thighs and placing them on the cool ice so he could get up.

Otabek hoped that if his face was flushed, Yuri would assume it was from the cold, not because…

“Want me to get Yakov?” Otabek blurted out, suddenly desperate to excuse himself from the situation.

“What? Why? It’s just a nosebleed.”

“Oh. Well… okay.” He watched as Yuri stood, glad that with the exception of the blood pouring from his nostrils and pattering onto the ice like confetti, he was fine. He cautiously skated to the edge of the rink, and made it to the bleachers, where he sat down quickly and hunched over, bouncing his leg slightly. Otabek followed, taking steadying breaths and willing himself to stay composed, but Yuri’s less than subtle wriggling coupled with his own need to piss made composure _difficult._ Otabek dug in his bag for his water bottle and a package of tissues, trying to ignore the way Yuri winced when he poured some out.

“Here you go,” Otabek murmured. Yuri didn’t protest as he wiped the blood from his face with the damp tissue. They went through a couple of wads, but as soon as Yuri’s face was clean he screwed the cap back on and said he was going to ask Yakov if they could go home.

He explained the situation and Yakov reluctantly agreed, much to the relief of Yuri, who picked up his bag and dashed off to the locker room. Otabek found him sitting on the bench, tugging his sweatpants over his leggings.

“You’re not going to get changed?”

“Fuck that. Let’s just get out of here.” He slipped his hoodie over his head, wriggling his hips a tiny bit as he adjusted it, and waited impatiently by the door for Otabek to get his things together. Otabek figured it would be best to follow Yuri’s example and put his regular clothes on over his training clothes. He wouldn’t normally, but this was an extenuating circumstance.

“Hurry up, Beka,” Yuri grumbled, kicking the door frame.

“Alright, alright. Let me just make sure I didn’t forget anything.”

By the time he’d packed up his skates, Yuri was already speed walking towards the exit, not even bothering to hold the door as Otabek followed behind him. Otabek caught up, trying to make light of the situation by asking, “What? Do you want to race again?”

“ _No._ I want to find the closest place with a toilet. There’s a coffee shop we can stop at... ” He trailed off, tugging at the waistband of his pants.

“Ok, great,” Otabek nodded, trying to keep his eyes ahead of him. Now that he had no spins or step sequences to focus on, it was so much more difficult to reign in his eyes when they started inching over to where Yuri shuffled next to him.

“Ok, almost there,” Yuri breathed when they were about halfway home, sounding more like he was reassuring himself than informing Otabek of their whereabouts. “Up ahead, it’s right there.” Yuri sped up his pace for a couple seconds, then stopped, forcing one of his legs in front of the other.

“Are you- um… Yura?” Otabek stood there, tongue tied and unsure of how to help. Yuri’s cheeks had turned red and he stared at the ground, grinding his sneakers against the asphalt.

“I’m… fine. I’m fine.” Visibly trembling, Yuri resumed his pace from before, only breaking into a run when they were fifteen feet from the cafe. Otabek followed him in after, at a less urgent pace, just in time to see the restroom door swing shut and hear the lock click.

“Hey, excuse me, it’s for customers only!” the woman behind the counter yelled.

“I’m with him,” Otabek said, stepping up to the glass case of pastries and glancing up at the coffee menu. He asked for his and Yuri’s usual order, and sat at one of the plastic tables while waiting for Yuri to exit.

Otabek had to piss too, but he stayed planted in his seat, acutely aware that any normal person would be getting off their ass and scrambling for a toilet right now, not twiddling their thumbs while their bladder stretched to capacity. While Otabek wasn’t a huge fan of getting desperate in public, he knew for a fact that he could make it to Lilia’s house without damage. Besides, he needed a shower when he got home anyways, and his training clothes always had to be washed after practice…

By the time Yuri emerged, sheepishly grabbing his coffee and beckoning him towards the exit, Otabek had made up his mind. It would be the first time he’d pissed himself while staying with Yuri, and the thought made his cheeks heat. Lilia had made her stance on bathroom shenanigans clear, but those only counted if Yuri was _with_ him, and this was a secret Otabek planned on taking to his grave.

“We’ll have to finish these before going home,” Yuri said, taking a sip as they walked down the sidewalk. “Mocha?”

“I thought that’s what you liked.”

“It is.” Yuri’s face brightened, traces of embarrassment gone, “but Lilia will throw a fit if she catches me cheating on my diet again. Let’s take the scenic route.”

“The scenic route?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to Katambrousius for beta-ing this! You were a big help.


	4. Chapter 4

“So when I was in Japan, there were all these really weird commercials, and there was one, I don’t even remember what it was for but it had- Beka? Are you listening?”

“Hm? Oh yeah, continue,” Otabek replied, trying to relax his expression and hoping Yuri didn’t notice his stiff gait. The half finished coffee in his hand sloshed around as he stumbled over roots and brushed branches out of his face, wondering why Yuri had chosen to take this particular path. Couldn’t they have just walked through the city for a bit? Twenty minutes ago, Yuri had lead Otabek through the yard of a post-apocalyptic looking building, overgrown with vines, and surrounded by knee high grass and a rotting fence. Yuri had ducked his head and slipped deftly through a gap in the boards, but Otabek, insisting there was no way he’d fit through, had to hand Yuri his coffee and hoist himself up over the edge and then down, shuddering as his feet made contact with the ground. _Achievement unlocked:_ He thought to himself. _Scale fence with full bladder._

“Come on!” Yuri had called, already several feet ahead, and half hidden by branches. The forest was dense, and Otabek could barely make out the path leading through the trees. He hadn’t expected Yuri to like hanging out in the woods, but he supposed it made sense. _A tiger belongs in the wilderness._

“So I was saying-”

Otabek tripped over a rock in their path and nearly fell, grabbing hold of Yuri’s shoulder for support.

“Agh! Watch it!”

“Sorry, sorry.” Otabek mumbled as Yuri helped steady him, getting back on his feet a second later. “You’re sure you know where you're going, right?”

“Yeah of course. I come here a lot after practice.” He glanced around the wooded area. “See that, up ahead?” Yuri pointed towards what appeared to be a wall in the distance. “We can sit down for a minute.”

“Sure.” Otabek replied. He wasn’t sure if sitting would give his aching bladder a rest or exacerbate the problem, but he didn’t complain. He needed a break from slipping on roots and rocks.

As Otabek approached the structure, he realized that it wasn’t a wall, but the remains of an old house. Only the chimney and square foundation, where Yuri and Otabek set down their bags and planted themselves, were still intact.

“I hang out here sometimes. When I want to be alone.”

“Aren’t you usually alone though? When I’m not visiting?”

“Yeah...but it’s not the same in Lilia’s house.”

The image of Yuri sitting in the skeleton of a home, surrounded by towering pines and the occasional pile of snow burned itself into Otabek’s brain. In that moment, he fit the image of the Russian fairy so well, though Otabek didn’t dare say it. For a minute he wanted to pull out his phone and take a picture of Yuri here, so he could keep this moment, but that would ruin the mood, and Yuri would think he was weird and…

Otabek’s bladder gave a disconcerting lurch as the stone he was sitting on shifted. The foundation clearly wasn’t as sturdy as it looked. It seemed so ridiculous to be surrounded by trees, not a soul in sight, and still pass up the opportunity to relieve himself. He didn’t want to do it here though, in this special place Yuri had brought him. It would feel like disrespect, desecration even.

Yuri tilted his cup up to his head, finishing the last of the coffee. Otabek pretended to take a small sip of his, glad that the cup was opaque. It was only half empty.

“Ok, let’s find a place to throw these away and get back home before Lilia thinks we’ve eloped.”

Yuri chuckled at his joke, but the phrase made Otabek’s blood run cold. He wasn’t that transparent, was he? If he was...well, Yuri wouldn’t be jesting about it, right? Grateful he didn’t have to look Yuri in the eye as they walked, Otabek continued on, telling himself it wouldn’t be much longer, and hoping it was true.

But after another half hour of trudging through vegetation, Otabek was starting to panic. It took all his concentration to fight back the spasms that seized him when he stumbled, and even when the terrain was smooth, his bladder was persistently trying to empty itself. Otabek thought things couldn’t get much worse when a thorn snagged his sweatpants, and refused to let go.

He watched as Yuri trudged further ahead, before realizing he was alone and turning around. Otabek stared blankly and helplessly as Yuri took in his predicament.

“Beka? Oh my god, are you-” he pressed his hands to his face and giggled. “Here, let me help.”

Otabek watched as Yuri knelt down to free him, acutely aware of the faint wetness in the dance belt he was still wearing. There was no way the damp spot was visible through padding of his undergarment plus two layers of pants, but his heart still sped up, and much to his chagrin, he felt another trickle of urine escape. Forget wetting his pants when they got home- he was about to wet them right there _in front of Yuri._

He must have grunted, or moaned (fuck, he hoped he hadn’t moaned) because Yuri looked up at him with a smug smile.

“Come on, Beka, it’s just a couple thorns. It can’t be that bad. I’ll have you out in no time.” Yuri continued working, and after several pricks, a couple curses from Yuri and a couple more leaks from him, Otabek was free.

“Thank’s Yura,” he said, shuffling his feet and trying to sound sincere. The wetness had definitely spread beyond the dance belt at this point. The throbbing in his bladder had long since become unbearable, and Otabek opened his mouth to tell Yuri that he needed to step behind one of those trees, but that's when he saw it. Houses. They’d reached civilization again.

Otabek bit his lip, trying to gain composure for long enough to think. It wasn’t too late to go back for just a minute, right? But Yuri would think it was weird if he couldn’t hold it for a few blocks, and then he’d wonder why he’d put it off for so long, and if he'd ever read one of those “Top 10 weird kinks” clickbaits, he might put two and two together. No, it wasn’t worth the risk. Otabek would just have wait a little longer.

He held back a sigh, and then a leak, squared his shoulders, and marched on.They threw their cups away in a trashcan near the sidewalk, Otabek feeling panicky and sick as they turned down the familiar street. He barely held back a whimper as Lilia’s house came into view, and released an involuntary stream into his leggings. Otabek curled his hands into fists as Yuri searched his pockets for the key, trembling as he fitted it into the lock.

“Alright, time for a shower. Finally.” Yuri said, walking into his bedroom and putting down his bag. While Yuri was rummaging in his drawer, Otabek pressed a hand to his crotch, glancing the toilet out of the corner of his eye and feeling his control slip even further.

Fuck it. He’d waited long enough. He headed over at what he hoped was a reasonable pace, wincing as the door slammed shut. His breathing came in quick gasps now, and he shoved down the waistband of his sweatpants, forcing his sneakers off in the process. Otabek kicked them towards the opposite corner to keep them dry, hearing the trickle as urine hit the tile. His leggings were wet and his knees were weak, and he finally sank to the floor, fully succumbing and closing his eyes in bliss.

For half a minute, Otabek heard nothing but liquid pooling on the ground, and the automatic fan whirring in the background. He exhaled slowly, palms cool against the floor, legs warm as he drenched himself. He always pissed for ages when he held it on purpose, but this time the stream lasted longer than usual, and he watched in satisfaction as the puddle spread almost to the sink.

Otabek finished going with a shudder, making sure he was totally empty before rising and taking in the damage. A puddle, pale yellow against white tile, half a meter wide. A pair of sweatpants, clumsily flung into the corner with his sneakers. His leggings, sopping wet and still dripping on the floor. Otabek hastily peeled them off, pulled away his socks and dance belt, and set them in the basin of the sink. Still bare from the waist down, he cleared up the puddle with a gratuitous amount of toilet paper, then flushed away the evidence. Otabek yanked on his sweatpants and opened the door when he heard the shower turn on, and grabbed the ball of clothing to put in the washer.

He was about to turn the corner to the laundry room when a voice behind him called his name, and he froze, turning hesitantly.

“You received a package.” Lilia told him. “I left it on the kitchen table.”

“Oh, ok. Thank you.” he nodded, silently praying that she didn’t notice how wet his clothes were, or heaven forbid the smell. Otabek darted off as soon as she turned her back, and put his clothes in the washing machine. He rinsed his hands and set his sneakers by his mattress, then grabbed some fresh clothing and headed to the upstairs shower. Refreshing as it was to wash away the dried piss and sweat, he couldn’t fully relax, and came down to dinner that evening with wet hair and a sullen expression.

“Things are quite alright, yes?” Lilia had asked him over the course of the meal, and Otabek could only nod, and compliment the food he’d barely been tasting.

“He’s just quiet because training is kicking our-” Yuri paused and caught himself, swallowing a mouthful of food. “Butts.”

“Yeah.” Was all Otabek could murmur in response, before falling silent for the rest of the evening.


End file.
